S&S PT1: ShadowClan Invasion
by Spitfire-JF
Summary: Smokeclaw is an energetic warrior full of potential and ambition. Sundance is a compassionate kittypet always helping other cats in need. Stories of Smokeclaw spread into Twolegplace, and Sundance sets out to join ThunderClan. Then ShadowClan attacks, and the two young cats, having very different theories when it comes to battling, are given patrols to lead to fight back their way.


**WARRIORS**

SMOKECLAW and SUNDANCE

_Nobody but nobody can make it out here alone_

~ Maya Angelou

**Part One**

ALLEGIANCES

ThunderClan

**Leader**

Willowstar—gray-brown tabby she-cat with dark green eyes

**Deputy**

Mousefoot—longhaired dark gray-and-silver tom with green eyes

**Medicine cat**

Windfall—longhaired brown tabby tom with amber eyes and a white chest

Apprentice, Hazelpaw

**Warriors**

Firelight—ginger and white tabby she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice, Graypaw

Littlerock—cloudy pale gray tom with fluffy fur

Nightfall—very dark brown-and-white tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Sandblast—ginger-and-white tabby she-cat

Rabbitfoot—black tom

Ashtail—smoky gray tom with dark green eyes

Smokeclaw—black tom with dark eyes and white above each eye

**Apprentices**

Graypaw—smoky gray-and-white tom with green-rimmed eyes

Hazelpaw—light brown spotted tabby she-cat with white paws

Cloudpaw—mottled blue-gray, cream, and light brown tabby-and-white tom with patchy fur

**Queens**

Meadowsong—ginger-brown tabby she-cat with a white throat, mate of Nightfall

**Elders**

Lightfoot—light brown tom with clear eyes and dark brown legs, face, ears, and tail

Blackberry—black-and-white she-cat

ShadowClan

**Leader**

Weaselstar—ginger she-cat

**Deputy**

Hawkeye—dark brown-and-white tabby tom

WindClan

**Leader**

Shrewstar—tabby-and-white tom with ginger and brown patches

**Deputy**

Silverfish—stony blue-gray-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes and flecked fur

RiverClan

**Leader**

Ripplestar—stony gray tom

**Deputy**

Sunburst—white tom with a ginger patch on his head and a ginger spot on the back of his neck

Cats Outside Clans

Sundance—small golden she-cat with a light brown undercoat, cream fur-tips that shimmers when she moves, a white dash on her chest, and blue eyes

Cora—dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Chapter 1**

"_To me, ThunderClan!" a pale tabby led _the charge, her Clanmates flooding toward the invading warriors. A black tom caught the marshy scent of ShadowClan as he followed his leader into the fray. The tabby immediately leaped on top of the ShadowClan leader, her dark green flashing and her gray-brown striped pelt fluffed up in anger.

The young tom's dark eyes fixed on his opponent, a tortoiseshell, and he sprang, landing squarely on the ShadowClan warrior's back. The she-cat screeched and rolled over, trying to squash him beneath her, but the black tom sprang out of the way, unsheathing his claws as the tortoiseshell rolled right into his paws. "Stay out of our territory!" he hissed as he pummeled her with unsheathed claws.

The tortoiseshell let out a wail and the black tom let her scramble to her paws and pelt out of sight, her tail streaming out behind her. The black tom looked for another quarry, but before he could spot one the tabby yowled a command. "ThunderClan, retreat!"

The black tom started in surprise and just managed to bound after his Clanmates into the bushes. A light brown tom with clear eyes was glaring fiercely at the tabby. "What are you doing, Willowstar?" he hissed, his dark brown tail lashing. "We had them caught!"

"Calm down, Lightfoot," Willowstar soothed. "We're not going anywhere. We'll jump them again."

The young black tom's ears pricked in excitement. "A Lightning Strike?"

Willowstar turned her head, blinking, and nodded. "That's right, Smokepaw. Good work."

Smokepaw ducked his head proudly. But Lightfoot didn't look convinced. He was the oldest warrior, but still eager and ambitious. Every cat knew he'd been a run-in for deputy when Willowstar had been chosen instead.

The current ThunderClan deputy was at Willowstar's side. He stood up, his long dark fur mussed by the short assault. The gray-and-silver tom's green eyes shone with energy. "Willowstar's right, Lightfoot," he meowed.

Lightfoot glared at him, then turned pointedly away.

Willowstar touched her tail to the old warrior's shoulder, then whisked it away. "We'll set up two patrols and perform a pincer movement. Mousefoot, have the ShadowClan cats gone far?"

The deputy peeked out. "They're still there, looking dazed," he reported.

"Good." Willowstar ducked her head to lick her chest a few times. "I'll take a patrol to the other side, and Mousefoot, you'll keep the other here. When I give the command, run out shrieking as if a pack of dogs were on your tail."

Mousefoot dipped his head, and Willowstar gathered up a patrol to bring with her. Smokepaw leaped forward. "Can I go?" he asked.

Willowstar shook her head. "You stay here with Mousefoot."

Smokepaw sat down with a disappointed bump and tried to keep his paws still while the other patrol disappeared. If he strained his hears he could hear the ShadowClan warriors murmuring anxiously to one another and lapping nervously at their wounds. "Do you think they'll come back?" one whispered.

"I don't know," another replied. "What do we do?" Weaselstar?"

The ShadowClan leader's voice answered. "We'll keep going. They might have pulled back to defend the camp, but if they're in the forest licking their wounds, we'll have a good run of the camp."

Smokepaw's fur bristled. They were going to go straight to the camp! He leaped up, trying not to make any noise, and glanced anxiously at Mousefoot. But the ThunderClan deputy shook his head; they would wait for Willowstar's signal.

Smokepaw couldn't keep his tail-tip from twitching impatiently. What was Willowstar _doing_? How long did it take to circle around to the other side of the ShadowClan patrol? _Great StarClan, take your time! They're only going to raid our camp with all our warriors out._

He almost considered running ahead by himself to warn the few cats left in camp. But no cat had given him the order, and apparently they didn't think they needed to, even though they'd all heard what Weaselstar had said—

Suddenly Willowstar's distinctive yowl rang through the trees. "ThunderClan, attack!" Her patrol flooded out of the opposite side of the trees, running headlong toward the ShadowClan patrol.

Mousefoot leaped up and started to lead the rest of the ThunderClan warriors into the open. But then he halted and held his tail straight up. The ThunderClan cats stopped and crouched low as Mousefoot flattened his tail. They were all anxious to get into the battle; Willowstar's patrol wasn't big enough to fight the ShadowClan cats off alone.

Smokepaw wanted to ignore Mousefoot's order and rush to his Clanmates' assistance, but loyalty kept his belly pressed to the grass. Mousefoot then pointed his tail parallel to the ground and began to sweep it back and forth in the order to spread out. The ThunderClan patrol did as he commanded, staying low. Half of Willowstar's patrol were locked in battle with ShadowClan opponents, while the other half were charging after the rest of the ShadowClan cats—who were coming straight toward where Mousefoot and his patrol were crouching, just out of sight…

Suddenly Smokepaw realized what Mousefoot was doing. _I can't wait to see those ShadowClan cats' faces when we leap out of nowhere_! His paws itched to spring, but he waited for Mousefoot's order.

Finally Mousefoot's tail kinked over his back and he sprang at the ShadowClan warrior who was coming straight for him, not knowing that he was hidden under the bushes. The ThunderClan cats all sprang after him, aiming for ShadowClan opponents. The invaders skidded to a halt as quickly as they could, but they were unused to fighting in such crowded quarters and several got their tails and paws stuck in bushes and brambles.

Smokepaw launched himself at a tabby, bowling him over and slashing at his ears, knowing that the ears bled the most of any part of a cat's body. _Nothing will scare an apprentice like fresh blood bleeding from his face_, Smokepaw thought in satisfaction. His claw caught on the tabby's ear and Smokepaw ripped at it with all his strength—which was considerable for a cat his size.

The tabby shrieked as blood spurted from his torn ear and dribbled into his eye and down his neck. The ShadowClan cat struggled to get free, and Smokepaw released him; he chased the tabby a few foxlengths, yowling threats at his retreating back. _Never dare to show your tail here again, or I'll shred the other ear, too_!

Willowstar had dragged down a ShadowClan warrior, gave an apprentice a sharp swipe to bowl him away from a ThunderClan cat, and was now locked with Weaselstar again, hissing and spitting in a ball of fur and claws. Smokepaw spotted Lightfoot fighting the ShadowClan deputy; the ThunderClan warrior was moving slowly, his age starting to wear him down quickly. Smokepaw bounded over to help—but redirected his attack when he remembered that prickly Lightfoot wouldn't likely enjoy help from a "nosy" apprentice. Instead of pouncing on the ShadowClan deputy from behind, Smokepaw snatched his tail in his teeth and pulled as hard as he could. The deputy was thrown off balance and Lightfoot leaped on him, yowling triumphantly as he bit down on the dark brown-and-white tabby's ear.

Weaselstar's yowl stopped the commotion. "ShadowClan! Fall back!"

Her Clanmates broke from their ThunderClan opponents and backed toward their leader, ears flat and lips curled. Weaselstar stood nose-to-nose with Willowstar, her eyes flashing with anger. "Don't think this is over," she snarled. "ShadowClan will return."

"You always do," Willowstar growled back, and Weaselstar bounded toward her own territory with her Clanmates flooding after her.

Willowstar waited until they were out of sight. "Mousefoot, take a few cats to make sure they leave," she ordered. When the deputy and two warriors were gone, she swept her tail around. "Let's go back to camp."

Back in camp, Willowstar waited until Mousefoot returned with reassuring news before summoning the Clan. "We successfully fought ShadowClan off our territory, but Weaselstar threatened to return," she announced. "That's not much of a surprise. ShadowClan are known to return to a battlefield."

Her Clanmates nodded agreement, but Willowstar waved her tail for silence. "As you know, Ashtail and Rabbitfoot became warriors after a victory against RiverClan on Sunningrocks," she meowed. "Their brother, Smokepaw, has now proven his loyalty and bravery, and deserves to become a warrior."

Smokepaw sprang up in surprise and excitement. A warrior! He bounded forward to stand below the Highrock. Willowstar lifted her face to the sky.

"I, Willowstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this young apprentice," she meowed. "He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn." She looked down at Smokepaw. "Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Smokepaw scraped his claws against the ground. This was what he'd longed for since he was a kit! Passion flowed through him, making his heart pound so loudly he was sure every other cat could hear it. He lifted his head to look Willowstar squarely in the eye. He heard a cat to his left murmur, "That's a cat with guts!"

"I do," Smokepaw meowed. His voice came out clear and sure.

Willowstar leaped off the Highrock and padded over to him. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Smokepaw, from this moment you will be known as Smokeclaw for your skill and bravery. StarClan honors your loyalty and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Her nose was warm as she touched it to the top of Smokeclaw's head. He reached forward to lick her shoulder and tried to keep his calm, even though energy pulsed through his paws. _You'd better watch out now, ShadowClan,_ he thought as the cats began to cheer his name and congratulate him. _I'm a warrior of ThunderClan_!

* * *

_Slipping through the dappled shadows of a _bright sunny forest, her shimmering golden pelt blended in easily, and her light brown undercoat shining through as her muscles moved, her cream fur-tips making her pelt ripple with shades of gold as she walked. She had only one marking, a white dash on her chest, and her blue eyes shone brightly, the only thing that could distinguish her against the sun-dappled patches of light on the forest floor. Prey rustled in the bushes around her, but her ears were pricked and her attention was focused only on what was ahead. The small cat's eyes gleamed with softness and compassion, but their depths betrayed inner courage and a toughness that matched that of a much larger cat. Her keen mind caught, evaluated, and assessed the rustlings around her and the flickering shadows, swiftly deciding what was danger and what wasn't.

There was no danger.

She was a cat on a quest. Earlier she'd been told by another cat that a kit had wandered into the forest on its own when it wasn't supposed to. She had offered to find the kit and return it to its mother.

Her ears picked up the sound of scratching, much like a squirrel on a tree branch, only longer-lasting. She could tell that it was larger than a squirrel—if only slightly—and much more playful. It was obvious that this was the kitten she was looking for.

Not wanting to frighten the kit, she slipped through the undergrowth easily until she caught sight of it, then backed up and stood. She lifted her tail until it stood erect, then walked under low-hanging ferns. Her tail made the ferns rustle as she approached so she wouldn't frighten the kit.

The kitten spun around, eyes wide with terror, and cowered against the tree root. "W-who are you?" it squeaked.

"I'm Sundance," she purred. "I've come to take you back to your mother."

The kit blinked, then let out a huge yawn. "Okay, I guess I _am_ getting a bit sleepy." It padded over to her and allowed her to pick it up by its scruff.

Sundance was only fifteen moons old, so it was hard to pick up the kit, but she lifted it and carried it as best she could, only wishing she would make it to the kit's mother's home before she couldn't carry it anymore. The kit was limp in her jaws, as if it had fallen asleep. _How do they _do_ that_? Sundance wondered vaguely as she made her way through the forest.

She finally came to the fence of the first yard and leaped on top of it, scrabbling to catch her balance. She'd rarely carried a kit so far only to jump on a fence, and she'd never carried a kit this heavy. _It seems all he must do is eat_! Sundance thought, but pushed the thought out of her mind. It wasn't her place to pass judgment so easily.

She was practically dead on her paws by the time she reached the mother's yard. Setting the kitten down on the grass, she was about to give a yowl to let them know she was there when the cat flap moved and a she-cat bounded out. "There you are!" She buried her nose in her kit's fur, sniffing it all over. "How could I ever thank you?" she meowed to Sundance. "I don't know what I'd do if he'd been lost!"

"It was nothing," Sundance purred. It took plenty of effort just to do that. "I'm just glad he's safe."

The she-cat nodded and picked up her kit. "Feel free to come by anytime," she meowed to Sundance, her voice muffled by her kit's fur. She turned and padded back into her housefolk's nest.

"I'd better get back myself if I want to eat," Sundance muttered to herself. "I doubt any cat would bother to save anything for me." She turned her paws back toward her own home. Her mother would be worried, even though Sundance always came out all day. _If only I could get out of here,_ Sundance thought. _There's so many cats here who are always needing help, but it's so _boring_, doing the same things every day. Someday I'll get out of here, and I'll help cats in other places, too._

**Chapter 2**

_Smokeclaw sprang to his paws as a_ ginger-and-white tabby burst into camp, her eyes wide with panic. He knew instantly that something was wrong. Mousefoot, who had been sharing a mouse with the medicine cat by the fresh-kill pile, sprang up and bounded to meet the newcomer, his fur bristling.

"Sandblast!" he called as he hurried to her side. "What's wrong?"

"A dog!" Sandblast wailed in terror. "There's a dog on our territory. Willowstar, Littlerock, and Nightfall are fighting it."

Mousefoot's hackles rose. "They're _fighting_ it?"

"It jumped us!" Sandblast's eyes were stretched wider than moons.

Smokeclaw's paws moved automatically; he pelted past Sandblast and Mousefoot and through the gorse tunnel, ignoring Mousefoot's call for him to stop. His claws were itching with fierce energy. Willowstar and his Clanmates were being attacked by a savage dog! His loyalty burned like a sparking flame in his heart. He had to help them!

He followed Sandblast's fear-stained scent trail toward Tallpines. Without really knowing what he was doing, he burst onto the scene with a fierce battle cry. But the dog was even _bigger_ than he'd expected, and he skidded to a halt, fear suddenly flashing through him. How did he think he could fight _that_?

It was a savage beast, big with long legs and saliva dripping from its jaws as it snapped at the cats whirling around it. Smokeclaw didn't think there was a dog alive that was bigger than this one. Its dark eyes were raging, and its long, thin tail whipped about as it swung massive paws at its opponents. Its tan-colored pelt was short and only a thick leather collar protected its neck.

Smokeclaw shook off his fear. _I am too strong to be doubtful, too loyal to be fearful, and too determined to be defeated_! he thought. He let out a caterwaul and flung himself at the dog. His Clanmates were tiring quickly, and soon the dog would tear them to shreds—unless Smokeclaw tore it first.

Willowstar was fighting like the whole of TigerClan, her dark green eyes gleaming with determination despite her fear and weariness. The fluffy-furred cloudy pale gray tom, Littlerock, was already moving slower, his mouth open as he panted for breath. Nightfall, a dark brown-and-white tom, was at Willowstar's side, refusing to give up ground, his amber eyes fierce.

The dog spun to face Littlerock and lunged, its jaws snapping at the gray warrior. Littlerock tried to leap out of the way but stumbled, and the dog's eyes gleamed with triumph as it aimed at Littlerock's throat.

Smokeclaw screeched in an attempt to distract it and leaped, landing squarely on the dog's square muzzle. He clung with all four paws as the dog lifted its head and tried to shake him free. Nightfall had dragged Littlerock away. Willowstar nipped at the dog's hind leg, but the dog flailed and a paw caught the ThunderClan leader's shoulder, sending her flying. She landed hard and lay still, blood seeping out of her shoulder where the dog's claws had caught in her fur.

Nightfall leaped into the battle again while Littlerock collapsed on the ground, panting with pain and weariness. Smokeclaw slithered off the dog's muzzle; his claw dug into the dog's lip and he hung by one paw while the dog howled and shook its head. Smokeclaw could feel the dog's lip tearing under his claw. The dog lifted one huge paw to bat at him, and Smokeclaw quickly sheathed his claws and dropped from the dog's lip, landing on his paws and creeping under the dog's belly so its paw wouldn't hit him.

The dog swung its attention to Nightfall, who had the dog's leg in his teeth. The dog reached around and grabbed the dark warrior in its jaws, carrying him up and shaking him hard. Then the dog tossed him aside. Nightfall didn't move after that.

Littlerock looked too terrified to re-enter the battle, and Willowstar was still too dazed to get up. Smokeclaw turned to face the dog. It was all up to him now.

The dog advanced on him, growling. Smokeclaw arched his back and hissed invitingly. His claws were sharp and his heart strong; there was no way this dog was going to get past him.

The dog lunged and Smokeclaw leaped over its head, landing on its neck. He wrapped his paws around the dog's neck and dug his claws in, trying to reach its throat. The dog howled in anger and shook its head, then began leaping around like it was mad, howling and snarling and wriggling. Smokeclaw clung on, wondering how long it would take for the dog to tire—and how long he would be able to hold on.

Finally he had to leap clear or he feared he would fall under the dog's paws and be trampled. He sprang, hardly gaining any momentum to go anywhere, and landed clumsily, rolling and leaping back to his paws, ignoring the pain. _I'll be sore tomorrow,_ he muttered in the back of his mind. The dog slowed and swung its head around, fixing furious eyes on him. Smokeclaw unsheathed his claws. The fight wasn't over yet.

He knew that there were two ways he could beat this dog: kill it or scratch its eyes out. He doubted he could get to its throat with the collar in the way, so he voted on clawing its eyes out. Knowing that the dog would only shake its head if he landed on its muzzle again and knowing that he would be too busy trying to hold on to scratch anything, Smokeclaw stood in a ready position, waiting for the dog's first move.

It came quickly. The dog lunged at him again with its jaws open and its nose outstretched. Smokeclaw leaped to the side and reached out with both forepaws, claws unsheathed and glinting. The dog couldn't stop fast enough; it ran straight through Smokeclaw's trap, and Smokeclaw's claws tore a deep wound across its eyes. The dog stood up straight, shaking its head and yelping in pain. Smokeclaw sprang at it, clawing and biting viciously until the dog, now blinded by its own blood, yelped and spun, howling as it fled toward Twolegplace.

Mousefoot's yowl echoed off the trees as he shot into view with a full patrol of warriors behind him. Smokeclaw collapsed, too exhausted to move. Mousefoot swerved toward him, while the others of the patrol dispersed to check on the other three injured cats. Smokeclaw looked toward Nightfall and was glad to see the dark tom lifting his head wearily as Smokeclaw's brother Ashtail leaned over him.

Mousefoot touched Smokeclaw's side with his tail to get his attention. "What happened?" he asked.

Smokeclaw struggled to get up. Mousefoot helped him by letting him lean on his shoulder. Smokeclaw managed to explain what he'd witnessed and done, and by the time he finished the rest of Mousefoot's patrol had gathered to listen. Their eyes widened at Smokeclaw's tale and they murmured to each other. Ashtail slid to press his smoky gray pelt to Smokeclaw's side. His dark green eyes were bright with admiration and pride.

Willowstar stumbled into the group. Mousefoot quickly went to her side and helped support her as she made her way to Smokeclaw. Her dark green eyes rested on the young warrior. "Thank StarClan you came, Smokeclaw," she rasped. "ThunderClan owes you everything for this."

Smokeclaw blinked, a bit surprised but also pleased that he had made his leader proud of him. Ashtail nudged him up and two cats helped Nightfall back to camp, the dark warrior propped up between them, hardly doing anything but twitching his paws. Littlerock slunk along in the middle of his Clanmates, managing to walk back on his own. Smokeclaw leaned heavily on Ashtail's shoulder.

_Thank StarClan that's over,_ he thought. _I hope I never have to fight a dog like that again._

* * *

"Sundance, guess what?" A paw prodded her side.

Sundance blinked open her eyes. She was in a mossy nest under one of the bushes in her mother's yard. She rarely slept inside, as she loved looking at the stars as she fell asleep, dreaming of where she'd go someday.

A dark brown tabby was standing over her, looking down at her with bright eyes. Sundance sat up, shaking herself to shed her fur of moss. "I'm up, I'm up," she meowed. She licked a paw and drew it over her ear casually. "What's up?"

The tabby's green eyes gleamed. "I've got exciting news," she meowed. "Talk's all over town."

"What kind of talk?" Whatever it was, Sundance figured that it was something she'd have to take care of. If talk was all over town, some cat must be in pretty terrifying trouble, and whenever that happened, every cat was trying to get Sundance to hear of it so she'd go and take care of it—she always did, after all. Sundance had always been too compassionate to let any cat suffer long.

"Well, you know how Hattie's always listening to all the news?" her friend inquired.

"Yeah?"

"Well, there's news from the other side of town. Apparently one of the cats over there was wandering in the forest one day when they heard a dog. They went to check it out and saw a black cat fighting it all by himself! It wasn't a small dog, either. It was _huge_! Hattie said the cat described it as a Great Dane, and a big one."

"What's the point?"

"Sundance, this cat was fighting a Great Dane by _himself_! What cat has ever done that?" Her eyes were wild with excitement.

Sundance frowned. It certainly _sounded_ unusual. "Are you sure he was _fighting_ it?" she asked. "By _himself_?"

"Yep."

Sundance shook her head. "That's not very believable," she muttered. But interest was beginning to stir her pelt. "Did any cat mention his name?"

"Who, the black cat? Sure did. It's _Smokeclaw_. Funny name, isn't it?"

Sundance didn't think so, but she didn't want to tell her friend that. "That's interesting news, Cora," she meowed, trying to keep her voice casual. "Thanks."

Cora flexed her claws excitedly. "I wish there was a cat that brave around _here_!" she mewed, her voice squeaking like a kit's. "How cool would _that_ be?"

Sundance managed to shed herself of her friend's company and headed for the small forest that she had found the kit in a quarter-moon before. _This Smokeclaw sounds pretty brave,_ she thought. _I wonder what he's like_?

As she wandered about the forest, she couldn't get her mind off Smokeclaw. Finally, as she was turning her paws toward home, she made up her mind. _I'm going to find this Smokeclaw,_ she thought determinedly. _Hero or not, every cat needs a friend, and he's no exception._

**Chapter 3**

_It didn't take long before Smokeclaw's fight_ with the dog scoured the forest. Cats everywhere were talking about it—Smokeclaw was sure some had passed it on to rogues or loners from Twolegplace as well. For all he knew, it was all over the world!

At the next Gathering, Smokeclaw was questioned by most of the cats attending. He was begged to tell the story over and over to the apprentices, and it seemed to him that even the elders were enjoying it.

He talked so much that Gathering that it took an eternity for Willowstar to get every cat quieted down to start the Gathering. The other Clan leaders were down among the cats, listening to Smokeclaw's story, rather than on the Highrock. They were listening to one of the youngest warriors talk rather than talking to the other leaders or deputies! Smokeclaw wasn't sure what to think about that.

When the cats finally began to pay attention to Willowstar and the leaders were all gathered on the Great Rock, Willowstar began the Gathering. "We have one new warrior this moon: Smokeclaw," she meowed. "As you all know, he has proven himself a brave and loyal warrior by fighting a dog off our territory by himself. I must also commend those cats that fought alongside me before he came to our rescue: Littlerock and Nightfall."

"Smokeclaw!" The cats were too busy yowling Smokeclaw's name to call out for Littlerock and Nightfall. Luckily Nightfall was in camp, still recovering from his wounds, and Littlerock didn't seem to mind not being recognized.

"As well as that," Willowstar finished, "we fought off a ShadowClan patrol that came to invade our territory. Our Clan is recovering quickly and will always be ready to fight another day."

Weaselstar, the ShadowClan leader, pulled her lips back as Willowstar stepped back. She padded to the front of the rock, casting the gray-brown ThunderClan leader a glance as she spoke. "ShadowClan, too, is quickly recovering," she reported. "We have two new apprentices and a new litter of kits."

She stepped back and a tabby-and-white tom took her place, his tail high and his ears pricked. His white pelt was splotched with ginger and brown tabby patches, and his yellow eyes betrayed honesty and strength, though he was small, like all WindClan cats.

"Our deputy was killed on the Thunderpath a half-moon ago," he announced. "The warrior Silverfish has taken her place." He dipped his head to a stony blue-gray-and-white she-cat at the foot of the Great Rock. Silverfish returned it respectfully; her pelt was flecked and her blue eyes gleamed in the moonlight.

Murmuring to Smokeclaw's side distracted him momentarily, and, glancing around, he saw that a few cats were huddled together not far from him, whispering to each other. Smokeclaw heard his name and opened his mouth to hiss at them to be quiet, but closed it again when he saw that the muttering was going on all around the clearing. It looked like no cat was paying attention to the leaders at all; they were all too busy gossiping about Smokeclaw's great battle.

The RiverClan leader stepped forward next. Ripplestar was a stony gray tom, and was calm and determined. "Sunburst led a patrol to chase a fox off our territory," he meowed, nodding to his deputy. "It crossed over into WindClan territory. Shrewstar, you might look out for it."

Shrewstar dipped his head in acknowledgement. Silverfish blinked, as if she were already putting together a patrol to chase the fox away.

Willowstar stepped forward. "Does any cat have anything else to say?" she asked.

Of course, no cat replied, and Willowstar flicked her tail. "Then this Gathering's over. May StarClan light our paths."

* * *

_Sundance headed out the next morning. Cora_ met her on her way out. "Where are you going?" the dark brown tabby inquired.

Sundance turned to look at her friend. She felt a pang of regret; Cora was her best friend, and she would miss her. But she was off to get another friend—and Cora didn't need any help; Smokeclaw did. "I'm—er—on a journey."

"A journey? To help some cat?"

"Yes."

"How long will it take?"

"I don't know." Sundance gazed into Cora's green eyes. "But someday I'll come back and see you, Cora."

Cora leaped forward and pressed her nose to Sundance's muzzle. "I'll miss you, Sundance," she meowed. "You're my best friend."

"You're mine too," Sundance replied, licking Cora's ear in farewell. "Goodbye, Cora."

"Goodbye, Sundance." Cora watched her go with sad eyes as Sundance padded out of her yard.

Sundance's heart pulled at her, trying to get her to stop, to turn back, to stay here. But she had a quest on her mind, and when she had a quest on her mind she didn't turn back until it was completed. She lifted her tail in a last farewell to Cora and bounded out of sight.

She knew her way around town really well from helping all the cats that lived around her. She had no trouble moving along swiftly and easily. No cat stopped her or questioned her; they had seen her pass by so many times before that they probably guessed she was on another assistance mission. In a way, she was: she was going to assist _Smokeclaw_.

She had to stop when the sun started to go down. She found a sheltered spot in a yard of a cat she knew wouldn't bother her and dug a hole large enough for her to fit into—it was just dirt under the leafy bush and she was too respectful of others to tear moss off the rocks and trees to use as a nest. The dirt hole was surprisingly soft and comfortable, and Sundance told herself to keep it in mind as she was traveling.

As she lay on her back, looking up at the stars, she began to think about what would happen when she met Smokeclaw. _Will he be glad to see me? But he doesn't even know me! I don't even know him! How will I know who he is? There could be a million black toms in that forest for all I know!_

She pushed that out of her mind and went on to what would happen when they actually met. She would look deep into his eyes to find out what he was really like, to find what he feared, so she could encourage him best. _Every cat needs encouragement. We all need somebody to lean on._

She rolled over, curled up, and wrapped her tail around her nose. Whatever would happen once she reached the forest, she wasn't there yet. It would take time and effort to get there—and Sundance was ready for it.

**Chapter 4**

"_ShadowClan have been scented at the _border again," a ginger-and-white tabby she-cat with black stripes meowed to Willowstar two days later. "They're really pressing their luck. If they think they can take _our_ territory…" She flexed her claws, her amber eyes gleaming eagerly.

Willowstar lay her tail on the warrior's shoulder. "You've served me long and well, Firelight. You know we'll fight if they cross our borderlines."

Firelight dipped her head, but her eyes still gleamed. She may be eager to fight, but Smokeclaw knew she wouldn't do anything off Willowstar's orders.

Willowstar turned. "Mousefoot? Set a double patrol along the ShadowClan border."

The deputy padded up to join them, his ears pricked. "Pressing their luck again?" he guessed.

It had been exactly what Firelight had said. Willowstar nodded and Mousefoot dipped his head. "I'll get cats on it right away." He turned and spotted Smokeclaw sharing tongues with his brother Rabbitfoot, a black tom. "Smokeclaw, want to go?"

"He can't." Firelight stepped forward. "I've asked him to help me with Graypaw's battle training today."

Smokeclaw nodded agreement, though he was a bit unhappy that he couldn't go along and show ShadowClan what was what.

"I'll go," Rabbitfoot offered. His eyes shone. "I'll get Sandblast to go along. She's been wandering around camp all day. She tries not to show it, but it's obvious she's eager to get out of camp."

Mousefoot nodded. "Good idea. Take Nightfall and Cloudpaw as well."

Rabbitfoot dipped his head and bounded to the warriors' den.

Firelight had gone to fetch her apprentice. She appeared out of the apprentices' den and padded toward Smokeclaw with a smoky gray-and-white tom behind her. Graypaw's eyes were rimmed with green, giving them a haunted look, but the young tom was encouraging and patient.

"Ready to go?" Firelight asked.

"Whenever you are," Smokeclaw replied, standing. He followed the senior warrior and her apprentice out of camp.

They were halfway to the sandy training hollow when Firelight stopped. "Mouse under the fern," she whispered, flicking her tail in the direction the smell was coming from. "Why don't you go for it, Graypaw?"

Smokeclaw's paws itched to catch it himself, but he reminded himself that this was Graypaw's training session, not his. He waited impatiently as the smoke-furred tom slipped toward his prey with patient ease. Graypaw was wise beyond his years and a fast learner. He was probably extremely easy to train; he had already risen above his two littermates as the most experienced apprentice in the Clan.

Graypaw pounced and dispatched the mouse easily with a paw. He lifted it in his mouth, his green-rimmed eyes glowing with pride.

"Well done," Firelight purred.

Graypaw dropped his prey and dug a hole under the fern. "I'll fetch it on the way back," he announced.

They continued on, this time with no interruptions. Smokeclaw decided that he was glad he'd come for training rather than going on that patrol. Battle training would let out all his excess energy. At least this way he _knew_ he'd be fighting; patrolling never guaranteed a battle.

Firelight paced to the center of the sandy hollow and turned to face Graypaw. "I'm going to teach you how to keep the element of surprise best in the forest," she meowed.

Smokeclaw shifted his paws in disappointment. He'd hoped they'd be _fighting,_ not chatting. Perhaps he'd rather have gone on the patrol, after all.

"One thing is that you should move quietly and communicate with tail signals," Firelight began. "Cracking twigs, startled birds, and rustling bracken will tell the enemy exactly where you are."

"It's like hunting," Graypaw observed, his eyes bright and keen.

Firelight nodded. "Yes! You stay downwind of the trespassers, just like if you were hunting. If you're tracking the intruders, look for freshly broken twigs, overturned leaves, remains of prey, a clump of fur caught on a bramble…anything that might give you a hint of where they are and where they're headed. Any animal that moves through the forest leaves behind signs as they pass by, and signs like this could lead you right to the intruders."

Smokeclaw shifted his paws again. He wanted to _fight, _not sit around talking about it! _Why can't Firelight teach Graypaw any battle moves? Surely he doesn't know them all already._

"Remember to keep your mouth open for any scents," Firelight was going on. To Smokeclaw her voice seemed to last forever. "Light-colored pelts are easy to see against brown and green foliage, so stay in the thickest cover. The enemy usually looks for movement at head height, not close to the ground. It's best, if you're highly skilled at it, if you travel _aboveground,_ in the trees, but this isn't suggested, as you might fall and hurt yourself or give away your position."

Graypaw nodded agreeably; he seemed to be into the session one hundred percent, but Smokeclaw just barely managed to stifle a bored sigh. Why couldn't they _do_ something?

"Never miss an opportunity to perfect your tracking skills," Firelight urged. "In the nursery, kits sneak up on their mothers and Clanmates. Apprentices leap out on one another from behind bushes and stumps. These are more than just games. One day, they can save your life and protect your Clan."

Graypaw's eyes widened and he nodded solemnly. Smokeclaw figured he would never think it was just playfighting ever again.

"Approach from above your enemy is one important part of attacking," Firelight went on. "The advantage of gaining the higher ground is that you can charge at a greater speed at the enemy, who will be weakened by having to fight uphill. The sun should be behind you to dazzle your enemy. In greenleaf—"

"But won't that give you away?" Smokeclaw interrupted. He couldn't help himself; he had to say _something._

Firelight glanced at him in surprise and slight annoyance that he'd interrupted her training session. "What?"

"If the sun's behind you, won't it cast your shadow?" Smokeclaw pointed out. "Your enemy will be able to see your shadow, and that destroys the element of surprise."

"Yes, but that's—" Firelight stopped. She turned to Graypaw after a moment of hesitation. "What I'm trying to get at is that if the sun's behind you, the enemy won't be able to see very well. It'll be hard for them to detect an attack from any direction."

Graypaw nodded in understanding and Smokeclaw unsheathed his claws, digging them into the ground in frustration. _You _asked _me to come to this training session! _He wanted to yowl at Firelight. _You can at least listen to what I'm saying!_

"It's also important to know where the wind's coming from. It should blow from behind you toward the enemy, blinding them with dust and holding them back like the current of a river. If you wish to preserve the element of surprise, the wind should blow from the enemy position toward you so that your scent is carried away from them."

_What else is new?_ Smokeclaw was getting _very_ impatient now. How many more elements of surprise did Firelight _have?_

"The number of cats in your patrol can be hidden to confuse the enemy from a distance," Firelight went on. "Cats packed tightly together will appear as a small attacking force, encouraging the enemy to be overconfident and make poor strategic decisions. If cats spread out single file, they will look like a solid border of warriors, which will seem impenetrable to an advancing enemy. Of course, there's no open spaces in our forest, so that would be more useful if we happened to be attacking WindClan."

_Why would we ever do that? It's not like WindClan would bother us—they're too small and cowardly for that._

"If both ends of the enemy's line are defeated, the cats in the center of the line will have to fight on two fronts. Even if they're not outnumbered, they will be outflanked, vulnerable, and in disarray. Always have fresh reserves of fit warriors behind the battle line; they will be able to replace injured warriors, launch a separate attack if the enemy tries to circle your forces, or fend off a surprise attack from the rear. If the battle is in your favor, finish it by sending your reserve warriors behind the enemy line to surround them and demand surrender."

_Oh, yes? Who died and made you leader?_

"A feigned retreat and ambush always helps," Firelight finished. "A group of strong cats charges at the enemy, screeching, then turns and withdraws. Repeat until the infuriated enemy breaks its line and gives chase. Have a strong, fresh line of warriors waiting in the trees. When the enemy rushes by them, they attack from the sky, and the retreating warriors turn and charge the invaders at full speed. The enemy, caught between two bodies of attacking cats, will quickly surrender."

Graypaw's eyes gleamed with the strategic secrets of victory. Smokeclaw was nearly ready to stand up and stalk out of the sandy hollow when Firelight's next words caught his attention.

"Of course, if you're chosen to wait in the trees, you'll have to know some aboveground battle moves," she meowed. "That's what we're going to do today. Let's find a good tree to practice from; I think there's one nearby that Blackberry mentioned to Mousefoot when he was training Ashtail."

Firelight stood and led her apprentice out of the sandy hollow. She didn't wait for Smokeclaw; he sprang up and bounded after her, excited to finally be using his energy and attention for something more exciting than talking about battle strategies. _If the cats are strong, what good are tactics anyway?_ He thought to himself. _Strength outweighs strategy any day._

It didn't take long for Firelight to find the tree that Blackberry, a black-and-white elder, had told Mousefoot about. She turned and nodded to Smokeclaw. "You know the sky-crusher, don't you?"

"I know all the moves," Smokeclaw replied eagerly.

"Why don't you demonstrate to Graypaw in the tree while I describe each move?" Firelight suggested.

Smokeclaw nodded and nudged Graypaw toward the tree. "Come on, let's get climbing," he meowed. He was so eager to start clawing and leaping he could hardly contain himself. He practically ran Graypaw over on his way up the tree; the apprentice went slowly and carefully, while Smokeclaw's confidence urged him to spring up as he usually did. He never cared much for going paw-by-paw.

Graypaw finally made it onto the first branch and Smokeclaw leaped up beside him. Firelight stood below them. "I'll be down here in case you fall," she called up. "Let's do the sky-crusher first."

Smokeclaw nodded down at her; he blocked out her description as he prepared himself for the move. He nudged Graypaw; the apprentice scrabbled at the branch, digging his claws into the bark. _Scared of falling? _Smokeclaw taunted him in his mind. "Come on, I'll show you how it's done. All you do is land on top of an opponent with all four feet. It's not that hard."

Graypaw blinked at him and looked down at his mentor. Smokeclaw crouched on the tree branch, then leaped. He'd timed and calculated perfectly: he landed squarely on Firelight's shoulders, squashing the senior warrior into the ground. Firelight let out a surprise yowl as her muzzle was driven into the ground.

Smokeclaw leaped off his Clanmate and was back up the tree before she could recover. He nodded to Graypaw. "See how it's done?"

Graypaw nodded, though he was frowning, and looked anxiously down at his mentor. "Are you all right, Firelight?" he called.

"Yes, I think so," Firelight replied. She glared up at Smokeclaw. "Next time warn me before you attack!"

"I thought this was battle training," Smokeclaw protested. "I thought you weren't supposed to tell your enemy what you're going to do before you attack."

"I'm not your enemy; I'm your Clanmate," Firelight snapped. "Graypaw, have a go. I hope you don't weigh as much as Smokeclaw," she added with a growl.

Smokeclaw's fur bristled in offense, but he didn't have the opportunity to say anything before Graypaw leaped. He'd calculated off just enough that instead of landing on Firelight's shoulders, he hit her hindquarters, squashing her hind end to the ground and landing clumsily. It took effort from both sides to untangle themselves from each other.

Firelight stretched her legs out, wincing with pain. "You didn't get that quite right," she meowed through gritted teeth.

"What next, Firelight?" Smokeclaw called down. "The flick-over?"

Firelight looked up at him. "I think that's enough for today, actually," she meowed. Her voice was sharp with pain. "We should head back to camp. Graypaw, don't forget your mouse."

Smokeclaw was about to protest, but Firelight was already up and limping toward camp, with Graypaw behind her. _Don't bother waiting for me! _Smokeclaw thought as he slid down the tree. _I can make it back just fine on my own! May as well hunt, _he added to himself grimly. _I doubt I'll be missed. What happened, anyway? I was treated like a hero at the Gathering, but now every cat's ignoring me! How bland can glory _be?

* * *

_Sundance started out again the next day_ at dawn. She was getting eager to find Smokeclaw. _Young heroes need all the encouragement they can get,_ she thought as she padded along, _and I don't know if he has any cat to help him out._

She had no trouble crossing roads or slipping through alleys. She knew this town like her own paw. She stopped for nothing, not even when a friendly cat offered her some of his food. Sundance was on a mission, and when she was on a mission she didn't stop until it was completed.

After two days of traveling, she saw treetops over the top of the buildings. Her heartbeat quickened. _The forest where Smokeclaw lives! I'm almost there!_ She wanted to bound forward, but she knew that the forest was at least another half-day ahead of her; wearing herself out would make her too tired to complete her mission.

She hardly slept that night, preferring to press on as much as she could manage. Her paws were killing her, but she ignored the pain.

Finally she leaped over the last fence and sat gazing into the heavy undergrowth of the forest. Her ears picked up a multitude of sounds: prey rustles, wind through the trees, creaking as the trees leaned with the breeze, the stirring grass, a squirrel cracking a nut on a tree root nearby. Excitement rose in her chest.

Sundance bounded forward, all pain forgotten. She slipped through the first few bushes, trying to catch any scent. She could smell the trees, the prey, the bushes, a patch of wild garlic nearby…and cats! She drank in the scent, trying to discern how many different cats there were. Living in town had helped her pick out certain scents, and now she decided she could smell…oh, about four cats, heading right for her…

Sundance spun as a yowl sounded and a black flash hit her squarely, bowling her over. She shrieked and used her paws to push at her attacker, kicking the cat away. Scrambling up, she could smell that it was a tom, a young one with black fur and a white streak above each eye. His eyes were dark, his fur bristling, his unsheathed claws glinting in the sunlight. Energy made his muscles quiver. He was well-muscled and obviously very confident in what he was doing.

Sundance's golden fur was standing up as well, but she didn't make a move; she didn't like to fight unless there was a good reason.

_There must be a good reason,_ she thought as the tom prowled toward her.

"You're in ThunderClan territory!" he hissed. "Go back to your Twolegs!"

Sundance didn't know what Twolegs were. _Perhaps they're like humans, _she thought, remembering how the odd pink-skinned creatures walked about on two legs. "I don't have any Twolegs," she meowed. "I'm here to—"

The tom interrupted with a hiss. Sundance could see that he was really itching for a fight. _Well, if that's all it takes to calm him down, I'll be happy to oblige, _Sundance thought, dropping into a crouch. She thought briefly that there was something familiar about this cat. Then, with a yowl that didn't equal her size and looks, she sprang forward with paws outstretched.

She caught the tom completely by surprise. Despite her much smaller stature, she knocked the strong black cat over and pinned him to the ground as if she'd done it all her life. The tom fell limply under her paws. _Does he give up that easily?_ Sundance thought, confused, releasing her grip a bit and preparing to let him up.

The tom had different ideas. He heaved himself upward, throwing Sundance clear. The young she-cat used her tail to control her flight, landing lightly on her paws and spinning to face the tom again. He was standing with his back arched and his ears flat, his fur bristled so he looked twice his size. Sundance was undaunted. She paced forward, ready for another attack if the tom wanted one.

"That's enough."

A longhaired dark gray-and-silver tom padded out of the undergrowth where the black tom had first attacked from. The black cat dipped his head in respect, and Sundance decided that this cat must be very important, so she did the same. The long-furred tom's green eyes glinted with surprise, but he didn't mention it.

Two other cats emerged behind him: a very dark brown-and-white tom whose pelt was nearly black, and a much younger mottled tabby-and-white tom with patchy fur of blue-gray, cream, and light brown. The dark tom's lip was curled back and his amber eyes gleamed with hostility, but the longhaired tom waved his tail at him to keep him back.

"What's your name?" he asked Sundance.

"Sundance," she replied.

His ears pricked, but he tried to mask it by flicking one sideways and keeping his eyes and voice impassive. "Is that right?" he murmured. "You fought well. I've never seen a kittypet face a warrior like that before—let alone launch its own attack." He turned to face his companions. "We'll take her to Willowstar."

The black tom opened his mouth to protest, but the dark cat quickly took up a spot at Sundance's side. The mottled tabby took up a spot behind her, and the longhaired tom stood at the front, which gave the black cat only one place left to go: on Sundance's other side opposite the dark tom. He took up the position but didn't look happy, his muscles tense and his dark eyes flashing at Sundance every so often, as if he didn't trust her not to launch another attack.

Sundance, of course, went along willingly; this was what she'd wanted: guides to lead her to Smokeclaw. She didn't know who this _Willowstar_ was, but she hoped the cats might help her find the young hero.

The black tom was quivering at her side, passion and confidence making him shake with an eagerness to fight. Sundance felt the strong uncertainty coming from him; he was thinking that it was wrong to take her through the forest to Willowstar, whoever that was. Sundance felt sorry for him, but no other cat was saying anything and she didn't want to break the silence in case they were being quiet for a reason.

The longhaired cat in front had an aura of quiet authority, but there was energy surging through him as well. Sundance found herself liking him. He was in charge, he knew it, and the others knew it, too.

The dark brown-and-white cat at her side had his claws sheathed, but the fur on his shoulders was standing up, as if he was ready to fight if Sundance made the slightest wrong move. And the youngest tom, the mottled tabby that padded along behind her, never made a sound; even his pawsteps were silent. But there was a cheerful air about him that made Sundance feel a bit more at home.

The longhaired tom led them through the forest until Sundance felt her paws slip into the pawprints of many generations of cats. The scent of cat had strengthened greatly, but Sundance couldn't tell how many were around. Her senses were too flooded with all the scents.

The longhaired tom stopped at the top of the ravine and looked back at her. "This is our camp," he explained. Without another word he disappeared over the ravine.

Sundance wondered if he'd fallen. But as she was escorted to the edge she saw that there was a path winding its way down the side of the cliff edge into the ravine. The longhaired tom was standing on the path, waiting for them to follow him.

Not wanting to let any cat tell she was curious but scared at the same time, Sundance jumped down onto the path after him. She half-expected her paws to slip out from under her and send her plummeting to her death at the bottom of the ravine, but she kept her feet and padded after the longhaired tom. She heard the black tom jump down after her and felt her tail brush his fur. Sundance pulled her tail around as she felt the tom stiffen under her touch. She kept her tail tucked to her body as she followed the longhaired tom to the bottom of the ravine.

It looked like there was nothing but gorse and overgrown brambles once they reached the bottom, but the longhaired tom padded straight toward it and slipped into the gorse. Sundance pricked her ears in admiration. They had built a tunnel through the gorse…and most likely it was hollow inside, like a gorse-and-bramble cave! She was getting very, very interested now. She padded straight toward the gorse and slid through the darkness of the tunnel.

**Chapter 5**

_Smokeclaw followed the golden she-cat through _the gorse tunnel. Nightfall and his apprentice, Cloudpaw, followed close behind. He couldn't help but think that the she-cat was quite attractive; her fur was golden, but the tips were cream and she had a light brown undercoat. The combination of colors made her pelt shimmer as she walked, like dappled sunlight dancing as the leaves moved in the breeze. She had a white dash on her chest and pure blue eyes, like rivers. When her tail had touched him he had felt the tenderness in her movements, and when he'd fought her he could feel that her fur was very soft, even softer than any other kittypets he'd chased out of the forest. She had fought well considering she'd probably never done it before. Despite her lack of battle training, she had shown courage when she'd attacked him and he had felt her muscles tough under her shimmering fur. She had seemed very interested in her surroundings as they'd made their way through the forest, and her eyes were keen.

_She could make a good warrior if she has the right training, _his mind said. Smokeclaw pushed the thought away. Why would a kittypet want to live in the forest?

Graypaw was guarding. He sprang to his paws when the patrol entered with the she-cat in their midst. Mousefoot stopped and nodded at the apprentice to reassure him. "Fetch Willowstar, would you, Graypaw?"

The apprentice nodded and bounded away. Smokeclaw glanced at the she-cat and saw her looking about with her ears pricked, her blue eyes gleaming with interest. She was curious and focused and took in everything she saw.

Graypaw emerged with Willowstar a moment later. The Clan leader dismissed the apprentice and all of the patrol except for Mousefoot and the she-cat. "Who's this?" she asked her deputy, looking the she-cat up and down.

"Sundance, from Twolegplace," Mousefoot replied. He explained everything that had happened, from when they'd spotted Sundance in the forest all the way through Smokeclaw's fight with her. Smokeclaw picked a woodpecker off the fresh-kill pile and settled to eat it, keeping one eye on the newcomer and listening as Willowstar talked to her deputy.

The Clan leader nodded thoughtfully. "She _attacked_ him, you say," she murmured. She gave Sundance a respectful glance. "That's very brave for a kittypet to attack a Clan warrior," she remarked.

Smokeclaw's fur rose on the back of his neck as Willowstar described Clan life to Sundance. The golden she-cat's blue eyes fixed intently on her as she listened, her ears pricked with interest. When Willowstar finished, the gray-brown she-cat asked casually, "So, what are you doing here?"

Sundance's whiskers twitched. "I'm looking for someone," she replied.

"Who might that be?"

"Smokeclaw."

Smokeclaw looked up in surprise when she said his name. She was looking for _him?_ Willowstar's tail-tip twitched, the only thing that betrayed her own surprise. "What do you want with Smokeclaw?" she asked easily.

Sundance blinked. "Every cat has heard of him," she replied. "About the fight with the dog, that is. I want to know who he is. Is he here?"

"Yes." Willowstar beckoned Smokeclaw forward. He paced toward them uncertainly, his mind whirling. _What does she want with me?_ He wondered.

Sundance's eyes widened in surprise. "This is Smokeclaw?" she asked.

Smokeclaw nodded.

Sundance cocked her head to one side, her eyes thoughtful. "You're smaller than I expected," she remarked.

Smokeclaw shifted uncertainly. Was she joking?

Willowstar touched her tail-tip to Sundance's shoulder to get her attention. "Do you want to stay here?" she asked.

Sundance nodded eagerly. "Can I join ThunderClan? I'd like that very much."

Willowstar exchanged a look with Mousefoot. Then she nodded. "Very well. I'll announce your arrival to the Clan."

She sprang onto the Highrock and let out the summoning yowl. "Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey please join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Mousefoot nudged Sundance toward the foot of the rock and sat down beside her. Smokeclaw stayed where he was as cats flooded around him. He heard many murmuring in surprise at the sight of the newcomer, and Ashtail's eyes widened when he saw her. He sat down next to Smokeclaw and murmured into his ear. "Quite attractive young thing, isn't she?"

Smokeclaw shifted his paws and said nothing. Willowstar waved her tail for silence. "There is a cat here that wishes to join our Clan," she announced. "Sundance from Twolegplace. I've decided that she will join us as an apprentice." She waved her tail at Sundance, beckoning her forward. "She will need an apprentice name and a mentor to teach her the ways of the Clan."

Sundance watched as Willowstar leaped down and padded over to her. "Are you going to give me an apprentice name?" she asked. She sounded mildly curious.

Willowstar nodded. "You must have one to train with us."

Sundance frowned. "I'd rather keep my own name, if that's okay."

Willowstar frowned as well. She exchanged a look with Mousefoot, who shrugged. "If you wish it," Willowstar meowed. She turned, her gaze raking over the cats. "Ashtail, you're ready for your first apprentice. You will train Sundance in the ways of the Clan."

Smokeclaw looked up in surprise. Ashtail sprang to his paws and hurried to stand next to Sundance. "You're willing and loyal, and I know you'll teach Sundance all you know," Willowstar went on.

Ashtail touched his nose to Sundance's. Smokeclaw couldn't help but see how pleased he looked. Sundance returned the gesture politely.

"Sundance will be stationed in the apprentices' den with the other apprentices," Willowstar announced. "From now on, she is one of us."

"Sundance! Sundance!" Smokeclaw started the chant, knowing that no other cat would. The other cats slowly joined in. Smokeclaw kept his eyes on the young she-cat, who looked about four moons younger than himself. She was really too old to be an apprentice, but she didn't look unhappy about it. _She needs to learn Clan ways, after all, _Smokeclaw told himself. _I'll keep an eye on her, see how she's doing. After all, she came here looking for me._

* * *

_Sundance followed Ashtail out of camp. He_ was a smoky gray tom with dark green eyes and he talked a lot—too much for Sundance's preference. But he was willing and smart, and she guessed he was an asset to his Clan.

"I'll start by teaching you the territory," he began. "That's what Mousefoot taught me on my first day as an apprentice."

He led her through the territory, pointing things out and mentioning things about certain landmarks and showing her the scents of RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Sundance wanted to listen, but she found her mind wandering the longer Ashtail's descriptions droned on. She was sure she could remember exactly where everything was—she had never had any trouble with that—but did he have to say so much about _everything?_

Her thoughts drifted to Smokeclaw. She'd had no idea it was him when he'd attacked her. The young tom was loyal and talented and she was really eager to get to know him better—after all, she'd come here to be his friend. _And who doesn't need a helping paw once in awhile?_ She thought to herself, blocking out another of Ashtail's lectures.

She'd been utterly surprised when Willowstar had pointed him out to her. But now that she thought about it, it seemed to make sense. It was true she'd expected him to be bigger—it was hard to believe a cat his size could take on a Great Dane—but his black pelt matched his name and his dark eyes gleamed with energy and confidence that had instantly gotten her to believe that he was Smokeclaw. He seemed to be hardworking and after his Clan one hundred percent, driving to help out in whatever way he could. _Just how I imagined him to be, _Sundance thought, pleased.

"Are you getting tired yet?" Ashtail's question broke into her thoughts. "Do you think we ought to turn back?"

Sundance blinked and focused on her new mentor. "I'm not tired," she replied.

Ashtail's dark green eyes flashed with admiration. "Very well," he meowed. "We've been around half the territory already. This here's the river. See? It's the border with RiverClan. Can you smell their fishy scent? We'll go upriver and hit Sunningrocks, the best place to bask in the whole forest. After that we'll see Tallpines…"

Sundance followed him and gave murmurs and nods where they were needed, but her thoughts were still fixed on Smokeclaw. The longer she thought about it the more sure she was that he _needed_ help. He had the makings of a great warrior, and seemed to be striving after that goal, but who would help him get there?

_Yep, what he needs is a friend, _she thought determinedly. _It's my job to be that friend._

Sundance awoke the next morning to Cloudpaw prodding her awake. "Get up!" he urged. "Mousefoot's putting together today's patrols."

Sundance scrambled up and shook out her fur, making it shimmer. Cloudpaw backed away and watched as she gave herself a quick wash. When she was finished she touched her tail-tip to her denmate's shoulder. "Come on, let's go and see Mousefoot."

When they emerged from the apprentices' den it was easy to see where Mousefoot was—in a group of warriors clustered about below the Highrock. Willowstar sat at her deputy's side, discussing the day's patrols with him. Sundance and Cloudpaw pushed their way through until they could hear as Willowstar began organizing patrols.

"Mousefoot, you'll lead the sunhigh patrol," she announced. "Smokeclaw, you can lead a hunting patrol. Littlerock, you'll lead the extra patrol along the ShadowClan border, and I'll lead a hunting patrol as well. Firelight, that'll leave you in charge of the camp."

The warrior, who appeared like a small tiger, dipped her head to Willowstar—Sundance had found out that Firelight was the Clan leader's sister. Mousefoot pricked his ears toward the warriors as he decided on which cats to bring on his patrol. "Nightfall, Cloudpaw, you can come with me," he decided.

The two cats padded towards him; Cloudpaw waved his tail at Sundance in farewell as he disappeared after his mentor and deputy. Smokeclaw sat a little apart from the others, watching as they chose cats for their patrols. Sundance padded over to him.

"Mind if I go with you?" she asked cheerfully.

Smokeclaw looked at her; his dark eyes were unreadable. "That's for Ashtail to decide," he replied. His voice sounded gruff; he was obviously trying to mask his feelings.

Sundance dipped her head; she wanted this tom to open up to her, and she decided that the only way he'd do that was if she spent enough time with him and got him to have fun. She turned as Ashtail pushed his way through the crowd to their side.

"Hey, Sundance!" he purred in greeting. "Ready to go today? Have you ever hunted before?"

Sundance shrugged. "I caught a few things back where I used to live, but I didn't spend much time at it," she answered carefully.

Ashtail nodded. "Smokeclaw, mind if we come with you today?" he asked the black warrior. "Littlerock and Willowstar already have patrols put together."

Smokeclaw nodded. "All right," he replied. He stood and swept his tail around. "Come on, then."

**Chapter 6**

_Smokeclaw led Ashtail and Sundance into _the forest. "Where do you want to hunt?" Ashtail asked, bounding forward to trot by his side. "The Great Sycamore? The Owl Tree? Sunningrocks?"

"I don't know," Smokeclaw answered. He was eager for a run and a good hunt. "What do you think? This is partly to teach Sundance, after all."

Ashtail nodded, his eyes gleaming. "That's right," he meowed proudly. "As her mentor, I have the authority to teach her. Why don't we try the Great Sycamore?"

Smokeclaw muttered an agreement and ignored Ashtail as he continued chattering reasons why he'd chosen the Great Sycamore. Smokeclaw turned his paws on the familiar path and blocked his brother's voice from his ears. He listened for any sign of prey and kept his nose up to scent the air.

Sundance suddenly appeared at his side. "Shrew at the left," she murmured in his ear.

Smokeclaw turned his attention in the direction she'd indicated and realized she was right. He slapped his tail across Ashtail's mouth and ignored his brother's protestant splutter. "Quiet!" Smokeclaw hissed. "Shrew."

Ashtail stopped talking instantly and nudged Sundance. "Why don't you try for it?" he suggested quietly. "See what you know."

Sundance nodded and dropped into a surprisingly good hunter's crouch position. Smokeclaw flicked an ear, trying to hide that he was impressed. _No training and she's already got the hunter's crouch nearly perfect, _he thought.

Sundance slid forward, her paws making no sound on the forest floor. By the way she held herself Smokeclaw could see that she was stepping incredibly lightly. She glided forward with the ease of a practiced warrior and pounced on the shrew as if she'd hunted shrews all her life, dispatching it easily with one blow of her paw. She carried it back to where Smokeclaw and Ashtail were waiting; Smokeclaw ducked his head to lap at his chest fur, trying to hide that he was impressed.

Ashtail didn't attempt any such thing. He leaped up and padded forward to greet his apprentice, his eyes gleaming. "Wow!" he meowed. "You're really good at hunting! I hardly have to teach you anything; you've got the hunter's crouch nearly perfect and you're so light on your paws! StarClan, if there's a hunter better than you, I'd like to see them. There certainly isn't in ThunderClan!"

Smokeclaw looked up, his tail-tip twitching uncertainly. "Littlerock's a good hunter," he protested. "Cloudpaw's already showing impressive skill, and every cat says Blackberry used to be the best hunter in the forest back when—"

He stopped when he realized no cat was listening to him. At least, Ashtail wasn't. He was jabbering about how good Sundance was, while Sundance herself was watching Smokeclaw, her ears pricked with interest, obviously ignoring Ashtail.

Smokeclaw felt uncomfortable that she was paying more attention to him than her mentor. "Let's go," he grumbled, turning and heading toward the Great Sycamore again. Sundance followed him, forcing Ashtail to bound after them.

Smokeclaw soon scented rabbit and waved his tail at his companions to warn them. _Here's one rabbit I can't afford to lose,_ he thought as he stalked toward it.

He froze when his tail-tip brushed the leaves. The rabbit looked up and darted away. With a hiss of frustration Smokeclaw launched himself after it. He was aware of pawsteps rushing behind him and was surprised to see Sundance shoot past him, putting on an impressive burst of speed that outmatched her size. The golden she-cat gave a mighty leap and trapped the rabbit under her paws. Smokeclaw leaped after her and bit down on the rabbit's neck while Sundance pinned it down for him.

His ears burned with shame. _I can't even catch a rabbit without a former kittypet helping me!_ He thought unhappily. _What kind of warrior _am_ I?_

Sundance touched her nose to his ear tenderly, making him jump. "Hey, take it easy," she meowed, her voice soft. "There's some good news here, you know."

"Yeah. We caught the rabbit."

"That's not all." Sundance surprised him by speaking with passion. When he looked at her, her blue eyes were blazing. "Every cat has inside them a piece of good news. The good news is you don't know how great you can be! How much you can love! What you can accomplish! And what your potential is!"

For a moment Smokeclaw's heart soared at her words. She pressed it as if it was her lifeblood, and her passion pierced Smokeclaw and reached into the deepest parts of his heart. Then Ashtail skidded up to them, panting loudly.

"Great catch!" he meowed. "That was some run, Sundance. Good job!"

_What am I? Just your brother, that's all, _Smokeclaw thought, hurt that Ashtail was ignoring him. The soaring feeling he'd felt while Sundance had spoken disappeared; he turned away as Ashtail congratulated the young she-cat and swamped her in praise.

He was surprised to feel Sundance's breath stir his ear fur. "Don't be afraid to fail, because only through failure do we learn to succeed," she whispered. Then she turned her attention to Ashtail, and only the breeze touched his fur.

* * *

_Sundance soon proved herself to be_ _an_ impressive hunter. Ashtail continually mentioned her in conversations to the other warriors, loudly declaring how well she was doing. Sundance tried to stay humble through it all, but it was hard—not because she was a proud cat, but because Ashtail was so difficult to ignore.

He brought her to the sandy hollow for battle training the day after they'd hunted with Smokeclaw. "We'll test you and see how much you already know," Ashtail announced. "We'll scrimmage. Ready?"

Sundance didn't think any cat would ask that in a real battle, but she replied only by flinging herself at her mentor, catching the smoky warrior by surprise and carrying him off his paws. Ashtail rolled with her and kicked her away with his hind legs. Sundance rolled with the landing, springing easily to her paws and launching another attack all in one swift motion. Ashtail barely managed to dodge out of the way; she saw his paw flash toward her in an attempt to trip her.

Sundance turned her charge into a spin, whirling and lashing out a paw. She caught Ashtail on the back of his neck, driving his nose into the ground. Ashtail spluttered, trying to cough up the sand in his mouth; Sundance quickly had him pinned under her, purring with satisfaction.

Ashtail wriggled beneath her, and Sundance felt his muscles relax. Remembering her fight with Smokeclaw before she'd joined ThunderClan, Sundance allowed her paws to relax but her muscles stayed tense. Ashtail thought she had loosened her grip completely; with a triumphant yowl he cannoned himself upward. Sundance leaped onto his back as he sprang up; his momentum shot her into the air—but instead of flying sideways, she was cannoned straight _upward._

Ashtail whirled about, hissing, and looked slightly confused when he didn't see her anywhere. Sundance fell with her paws outstretched and her legs stiff. She landed squarely on his back, driving him into the ground again. Ashtail collapsed and was half-buried with sand.

Sundance leaped off Ashtail and licked the sand out from between her toes as she waited for him to rise. "How was that?" she asked casually.

Ashtail scrambled upward, hacking. "Just fine," he gasped. He doubled over in a coughing fit.

Sundance frowned. "Lay down on your side," she ordered.

Ashtail obeyed, eyeing her with wide eyes of pain and confusion. Sundance placed a paw on his shoulder to hold him still, then reached her paw into his mouth. Ashtail tensed and began to struggle, but Sundance hissed at him and he stopped. He didn't even breathe.

Sundance scooped out a pawful of sand, and Ashtail collapsed, heaving and gasping for breath. "Thanks," he rasped to her.

Sundance shook her paw, wrinkling her nose. "Yeah, well, don't make me do it again," she grumbled.

After he managed to catch his breath, Ashtail scrambled up and shook out his fur. "You did well," he meowed. "I don't think I need to teach you the basic battle moves. In fact, I think you'd handle yourself like a real warrior if we were to get in a battle right now." His eyes glowed as he looked at her; Sundance shifted uncomfortably and glanced at her paws, muttering her thanks.

Ashtail demonstrated a few more advanced moves to her. Sundance found them nearly as easy to learn as hunting. But they didn't get far before a light brown spotted tabby bounded into the clearing, her white paws flashing.

Ashtail spun to face her, fur bristling; but when he recognized her, his muscles relaxed. "Hazelpaw! What are you doing?"

Hazelpaw was the medicine cat apprentice. Sundance liked the calm young she-cat, but she was bossy at times. Now her yellow eyes were wide with fear. "Willowstar calls every cat back to camp," she gasped. "Firelight's patrol spotted ShadowClan gathering at Fourtrees, preparing to attack!"

Ashtail leaped toward camp with Sundance on his paws. Sundance's heart pulsed with fear, but she drove her paws on anyway. She wouldn't let any cat know she was terrified. _Courage is the art of being the only one who knows you're scared to death, _she told herself as she raced after Ashtail in the direction of the ThunderClan camp. _StarClan, give me courage now!_

It helped. Sundance found it somewhat easier to focus. She passed Ashtail and was drawing away when they reached the ravine. She flew down it like a bird on a dive and burst into the gorse tunnel.

The whole Clan was gathered, even the elders; Sundance spotted the black-and-white she-cat Blackberry pressed close to her mate, Lightfoot. Mousefoot, their son, was standing at Willowstar's side, his tail up as he gestured for silence. But the Clan hardly paid any attention, they were so pumped up in the face of battle. Sundance looked around, her heart pounding so loud she was sure ShadowClan could hear it. _Am I the only cat here that's scared?_ She wondered.

Ashtail nudged her until they found a place by Cloudpaw, who nodded at them with a grave look in his eyes. Sundance's paws prickled; even the cheerful young apprentice was braver than her!

Willowstar gave a commanding yowl and the cats silenced. "As you know, Firelight's patrol reported ShadowClan gathering at Fourtrees," she announced. "Most likely they're grouping to attack us."

"They could be attacking any other Clan," Windfall, the medicine cat, pointed out calmly. He was a longhaired brown tabby with amber eyes and a snowy-white chest.

Willowstar nodded. "It's possible, but Firelight reported overhearing Weaselstar telling her warriors that they were now going to take revenge on us for beating them last time," she replied.

Sundance stared. They had fought with ShadowClan just recently? Why weren't there wounds on the cats?

"We should attack them head-on and take them by surprise," Smokeclaw called. His claws were unsheathed and his dark eyes gleamed. His passion for protecting his Clan showed in every bristled hair on his pelt, and loyalty gleamed in his eyes.

Sundance wanted to agree with him, but she found herself springing to her paws. "No! That could result in terrible wounds," she protested. "We must work out a strategy. What is strength without a double share of wisdom?"

Smokeclaw spun to face her, his teeth bared. "You're not even a warrior," he snarled. He turned back to Willowstar. "We must gather our full strength and attack!"

Sundance admired his courage, but she couldn't let these cats rush into such easy pain and suffering. "A drop of knowledge is better than a river of strength," she protested. It was more like a beg, but she didn't care.

Willowstar looked from one to the other, her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You obviously have very different thoughts on how to take care of things," she meowed. "I haven't the right to lean one way or the other. You will each lead your own patrol and do battle your own way. Smokeclaw, I'll go with you, along with Littlerock, Nightfall, Rabbitfoot, and Cloudpaw. Mousefoot, Firelight, Sandblast, Ashtail, and Graypaw will be in Sundance's patrol."

The patrols sounded extremely small when they were broken up, but Sundance couldn't turn back now. Smokeclaw gathered his patrol and padded toward the gorse tunnel, his claws glinting and his jaw set with determination. He stopped as he passed her and turned to look at her. Sundance's fur rose on the back of her neck at the look in his dark eyes.

"Good luck," he growled. Then he turned and led his patrol out of camp.

**Chapter 7**

_Smokeclaw couldn't help but admire Sundance's _courage in speaking out against him. She had proven herself to be an asset to the Clan. He wished he knew her better; there were things he could teach her—_and things she could teach me, _he reminded himself gruffly. _This battle will show which way works best. In the long run, strength prevails over strategy. She'll see that._

He marched his patrol of five straight toward Fourtrees. Sundance and her patrol had disappeared. Smokeclaw kept his group in tight order, using tail signals to keep them close. _Willowstar chose to be in my patrol, _he thought proudly. _Surely that means she thinks my way will work better._

The look in Willowstar's dark green eyes was unreadable, but her face shone with bravery. Smokeclaw couldn't help but remember that Sundance's entire being had seemed illuminated with fierce courage that outweighed even Willowstar's. The young she-cat had a strong faith that gave her valor unlike any other's.

_I'll show her, _Smokeclaw growled to himself, letting his hackles rise along his spine. _There can only be one hero in this forest._

* * *

"_Just how do you intend to do_ this?" Firelight muttered at Sundance's side. "Six warriors in a patrol against the whole of ShadowClan?"

Sundance frowned. They _were_ largely outnumbered. "Just trust me," she murmured to the senior warrior. "Have faith that you're exactly where you're meant to be."

Firelight dropped back, not looking convinced. Sundance was grateful for Mousefoot's silent aura at her side. The deputy said nothing, merely padding along quietly. He was known as one of the best trackers in the Clan; only Windfall rivaled him.

Sundance figured Smokeclaw would take his patrol straight toward Fourtrees, so she gestured with her tail to be silent and slipped in an arc so they wouldn't run into Smokeclaw. They moved at a brisk pace, easily passing the other patrol even though they had further to go. It was part of Sundance's plan to reach ShadowClan first.

She stopped near the stream and pricked her ears. Every cat followed her example. Sundance could hear pawsteps coming closer; the ShadowClan cats were approaching. Sundance turned and gathered her patrol close with a sweep of her tail.

"All right," she murmured, "here's what we'll do…"

* * *

_Sundance and her patrol crouched in the_ trees, waiting for ShadowClan to wander below them. She had her plan all set out in her mind. She looked around to check on her Clanmates; they hovered in trees all around the small clearing she'd chosen for their ambush.

Suddenly the bushes rustled and a ginger she-cat slid into the clearing, followed by a dark brown-and-white tabby tom. Sundance tensed when she recognized Weaselstar and her deputy, Hawkeye. Sundance's pelt blended in with the dappled sunlight; she flicked her tail swiftly, knowing that the ShadowClan intruders would think it was the sunlight moving with the rustling leaves.

_Swift and silent, _Sundance thought as she dug her claws into the tree branch, preparing for her attack move. She swept her tail around in the signal to attack and swung her hind legs down off the branch. She kicked the ShadowClan warrior closest to her square in the face, sending him reeling backward into another cat. Her swing brought her back up, and she landed on top of her branch again.

The ThunderClan cats were performing aboveground moves much like Sundance's. She recognized some that Ashtail had explained and demonstrated to her: the sky-crusher, the flick-over, the kick, the slice, the branch-swing like the one Sundance had performed, the reverse branch-swing, and the sky-drop. ShadowClan warriors were being knocked over and kicked about all around the outside of the patrol.

Those inside hardly seemed to notice what was happening to the outsides of them; that was the reason for Sundance's "swift and silent" tactics. Sundance performed the sky-crusher, landing squarely on the back of a big warrior as if she'd done it all her life. The impact, along with the element of surprise, made the cat stumble, and Sundance pushed him over the rest of the way before springing into the undergrowth with a cry that sounded very close to a birdcall. The ThunderClan cats dove under cover at her order.

Sundance crouched in hiding, watching as the ShadowClan cats they'd knocked down began to scramble to their paws, looking dazed. She flicked a leaf that was lying on the ground by her paw. The ShadowClan cats, accustomed to living among pine trees, wouldn't know the difference in sound between the wind rustling leaves and an animal rustling them.

Sundance heard an answering rustle from nearby and knew that Mousefoot was ready. She pricked her ears and concentrated on the other side of the clearing. In a moment she could hear a leaf rustling on that side as well. Five rustles—that was the other ThunderClan cats signaling that they were ready for their next attack.

Sundance unsheathed her claws. Their first sky-dropping attack had surprised ShadowClan so much that they didn't know what had hit them. They were beginning to bunch up into a group now, casting terrified and wary glances about them.

"Do you think they'll come back?" one apprentice whimpered.

Weaselstar opened her mouth to reply, but Sundance didn't give her the chance. She let out a yowl and launched herself forward, slamming into the side of a young warrior. As head of the patrol she could have aimed for the ShadowClan leader herself, but Sundance knew she was no match for an experienced warrior with nine lives under her pelt.

To her relief, Firelight attacked Weaselstar, while Mousefoot slashed at Hawkeye. Sundance kept her claws sheathed, not wanting to hurt any cat more than she had to. She conked the young tom a good one and sent him screeching into the bushes toward Fourtrees. Sundance glimpsed movement out of the corner of her eye and ducked as a cat sprang at her; the warrior overshot her and Sundance lashed out a paw, swiping the she-cat's hindquarters and making her stumble. She hoped Smokeclaw's patrol would come soon.

* * *

_Smokeclaw was getting close to the stream_. He led his patrol over confidently and braced himself as he marched his way toward the oncoming ShadowClan patrol that he could hear moving through the undergrowth toward them. "Ready?" he muttered to his patrol.

A ripple of agreement echoed from his warriors.

Smokeclaw crouched and crept forward. He signaled for his cats to prepare to spring forward with all of their power. Then he leaped out of the undergrowth with a fearsome battle cry.

He stopped dead in shock when he saw that the ShadowClan cats were screeching as they got slashed by ThunderClan warriors moving with the speed of lightning. _Sundance!_ Smokeclaw thought in astonishment. _How'd she get here before me?_

He shook it off and let out a caterwaul, flinging himself into the fray.

* * *

_Sundance nearly collapsed in relief when she_ heard Smokeclaw's familiar yowl bouncing off the trees. The young warrior had come!

Sundance's ears were drowned in the noise of battle, screeching and yowling as the cats clawed and bit at one another with the fierce skill of a warrior. Smokeclaw shot into the fight, bowling over a cat near Sundance. He was a whirl of black power, wreaking havoc on any cat near enough to feel it. Sundance leaped to his side and they fought as partners, swirling and lashing in perfect unison. Before long their enemies backed away and fled toward Fourtrees, a few of the ThunderClan warriors giving chase.

Sundance stayed on her hind legs for awhile, her claws still unsheathed and poised to strike. She was surprised at the slightly disappointed feeling she felt. Was the battle over already? She dropped onto all fours and turned to face Smokeclaw.

She saw the same look reflected in his eyes. "You fought well," he meowed. There wasn't a hint of his earlier gruffness.

Sundance relaxed. _Praise can win you a friend; gloating only ever wins enemies. _"You did too," she purred. "You're as skilled as they always said. I could hardly keep up with you."

Smokeclaw shrugged. "You were doing well." But she could tell he was pleased.

Sundance turned as Willowstar padded up to them with Mousefoot close on her heels. Neither warrior was very badly injured; the only wounds Sundance could see on any of the cats were a few cuts and minor scratches. She'd avoided injury, just like she'd wanted.

"You two did well," the ThunderClan leader purred. "Begin with Lightning Strikes from the trees and end with a charge of fresh warriors…you have invented a faster and safer way to defeat our enemies. Thank you."

Sundance and Smokeclaw dipped their heads in unison. Sundance's fur quivered as she faced the young black tom. Together they'd fight many battles, physically or in the mind, and together they would prevail.

* * *

"_A hero is no braver than an ordinary man, but he is braver five minutes longer_" ~ Ralph Waldo Emerson


End file.
